


Better

by catsaremyboyfriend



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: But Leah Deserved Better, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Like Twilight Anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaremyboyfriend/pseuds/catsaremyboyfriend





	Better

After the vampires, after the fight and that weird hybrid thing and Sam ignoring her even before a battle, his thoughts closed off, she starts running and doesn’t stop. Ignores Jake, cause he won’t use his new Alpha powers against her, ignores Seth’s whines of protest, and runs til borders are nothing and she’s sweat off the sharp stink of vampire on her fur. 

She washes herself in a stream, icy shock this far north, and most decidedly doesn’t think of vampire clans or Emily’s sad eyes or responsibilities she never asked for. She shifts into human form and walks naked through the woods. It smells clean and fresh, no pollution to dilute it, the stars clear above her head. 

She’ll eat eventually, remembering Jake teaching her not to flinch away, to lap up the hot blood of something she’s killed herself. She might stay here, where it’s peaceful and the gaping hole in her chest where Sam used to be feels less painful. If she stays human, she’ll even be able to keep away from her pack’s pitying thoughts. 

Her mother will understand, and she’ll be happy with Charlie. She won’t think of his daughter, or the war she brought. Leah’s not afraid to die, but she won’t do it gladly for a vampire couple that didn’t know how to use protection. Their war is their own, and she hated standing there while Jake saw them as family, like Leah hadn’t stood by him as he angsted over a girl who didn’t want him.

Not that she’s one to talk, she admits. Maybe getting over Sam will be easier if she doesn’t have to see, hear, and smell him everywhere. 

 

She spends a year in the wilderness of Canada, lets herself go wild. She wanders with a bloodstained mouth, sinks her claws deep into the steaming hide of her prey, and spends sunny afternoons chasing butterflies. 

Eventually she stops thinking of Sam and Jake and the Cullens, like the wound has scabbed over. She thinks only of forest and her next meal and it feels _wonderful_. She shifts to human when her pack calls to her and doesn’t bother washing the dirt off her skin. It feels like freedom.

 

She returns to Forks when Seth’s thoughts start sounding teary, because if there’s one thing she’s weak for it’s family. She shows up at home with matted, blood spattered fur and her mother strokes her between the ears anyway. 

When she shifts and showers it’s to news that Emily is pregnant and Embry has imprinted. Somehow, neither one hurts. She just smiles around her first mouthful of people food in months and nods.

 

Seth and Jake are predictably exuberant to see her. She’s immediately hugged, surrounded by strong arms and the smell of pack. Quil and Embry have joined, too, grinning nervously at her. She had deserved the nickname of Head Bitch. She’s not ashamed. 

“Long time no see, Lee-Lee,” Seth says, wincing before she even moves. She just smiles, keeping a possessive arm around his shoulders. He already looks years older, the change taking affect. Her baby brother, grown up.

She’s introduced to Embry’s imprint, a sturdy girl with cinnamon colored freckles and a good knowledge of engines who says that the whole werewolf thing explains so much about Forks. Leah laughs and agrees, aware of Embry’s watchful eye. 

They all remember her sharp tongue. Leah feels settled now, though, the quiet of the woods running deep in her veins. “So, uh…Emily’s pregnant,” Seth mumbles, while the other boys edge away.

“Yeah, I heard. They’ve been trying for a while, right?” she says cheerfully, grabbing a Cheeto.

There’s silence, then an awkward cough from Jake. “Uh…yeah. They’re, er, really happy.”

“Cool.”

 

Jake pulls her aside when everyone’s leaving. “You’ve become really…zen, since you came back.” She shrugs. “I think the woods helped you a lot.”

“You’d know,” she teases, elbowing him. “How old does the hybrid look now, by the way?” 

“Her name is Renesmee,” he says, rolling his eyes. “And she’s about ten.”

“Lucky you.” 

“You’ll find your own imprint soon, Leah.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she says, pushing him gently out the door. 

“You will,” he calls over his shoulder. She just waves. 

 

She spends a lot of time in the woods. It’s easier there, and sometimes she lets Seth or Jake run with her, like the old days when vampires threatened. She’s still the fastest. She’s out alone when she smells a human.

Female, young, in good health, the underlying perfume of lavender. Leah pops her head out and sees the girl perched on a rock, legs crossed at the ankle. She’s muttering to herself, something about quartz and salamander.

Leah’s whole world stops. Snaps. Everything she considered precious, family, pack, her love for Sam, every part of her that’s been damaged, unimportant. This girl is her only, her everything, the quiet curve of her face perfect in every way.

Leah takes a step forward, then another, shifting to human as she does so. The girl watches her steadily, tucking her hands in her pockets. Leah walks naked to her, putting a hand on each knee. Her skin is smooth. “Hi, I’m Leah Clearwater, and I have a lot to tell you.” The girl smiles.


End file.
